PROJECT SUMMARY Evaluation of Salmonella Shedding From Symptomatic and Asymptomatic Pets The goal of this project is to determine the prevalence of Salmonella spp. in symptomatic and asymptomatic dogs and cats, in collaboration with other Vet-LRN laboratories across the United States. For our study, 250 animals will be sampled and the samples will be submitted for Salmonella isolation. After isolation, Salmonella isolates will be serotyped in order to determine the common serotypes detected in cat and dog populations. The scientific information provided can be use to appropriately target interventions and educational efforts to decrease the public health burden of Salmonella in companion animals and prevent Salmonella infections in humans that result from zoonotic transmission from companion animals. In contrast to other published studies evaluating Salmonella presence in dogs and cats, this study will be conducted in multiple areas across the United States and with large numbers of sampled animals, making this study novel in magnitude and ability to address nationwide Salmonella prevalence estimates and disease characteristics.